50 Steps to get the Naruto Charcters to kill you
by Lost Memories 414
Summary: Wow these have been a Hit! Well, I promise you guys, by the end of January, there will be another one up. Merry Christmas! :D Or Kwanzaa or whatever. xDDDD
1. Sakura

**55 steps to get Sakura to kill you**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto!**

**This is just my first one, so it will probally not the best story...**

**Lets Begin...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1. While Sakura's sleeping, exchange her Sasuke shrine with a shrine of Naruto.

2. When she sees it, tell her Naruto did it.

3. When she goes to get Naruto, replace it with a shrine of you.

4. When she comes back, stand proudly next to the shrine.

5.When she starts to scream at you, throw a hard-boiled egg at her hair.

6. When she freaks out, scream, "Sasuke!"

7. When she looks around, scream, " Sasuke's dead"

8. When she goes into an emotional wreck, tell her its opposite day, then push her pressure point so she falls asleep.

9. Die her hair brown.

10. Put speakers by her ears then play the "Numa Numa" song.

11. When she wakes up, start dancing to it.

12. Shove a mirror in her face.

13. When she sees her hair, she'll drop the mirror in astonishment.

14. Scream, "7 years of BAD LUCK!!!!!"

15. RUN.

16. Dress up as Sasuke, then make her decide who's the real sasuke.

17. When she gets really frustrated, say in your best Sasuke voice, " Obviously one of us is wearing a wig, just pull one of our, well HIS wig off."

18. Watch as she force-fully tries to rip out Sasuke's hair.

19. Scream, " I told you about bad luck! CHA-CHA!!"

20. Watch her scream.

21. Switch her shampoo with bleach.

22. When she tries to get the brown die out of her hair, scream, "You use the same shampoo as Kakashi's dog!"

23. Run. Again.

24. Run, find Sasuke, and pay him $20 to tell Sakura he loves her.

25. After Sakura almost dies of shock, tell Sasuke to tell her its opposite day.

26. Watch her unleash her inner.

27. Then take a bowl of soup, give it to her, then snatch it out of her hands while screaming, 'No soup for you!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

28. Then, spin around screaming " Gargle seven 1 ka-chillion!!!!!"

29. Tell her you think Sasuke's stupid.

30. If you're still alive, take a Karoke machine and start singing " Dance, dance!"

31. She'll get really mad especially since you'll get the song stuck in her head.

32. Take a rock, draw a face on it, and try to sell it to another rock for $ 1,000,000.

33. Start screaming, " talk why don't ya!"

34. Turn to Sakura and ask her, " Would you like a cookie, so would I!!!!"

35. Go up to Naruto, with Sakura watching, and tell her Sakura loves him.

36. Watch Naruto chase Sakura like an insane dog.

37. Scream, "Oh's my's gosh! Its a Orachimaru!!!!!"

38. Say, "I mean, Micheal, Jackson", in a French accent.

39. Then laugh manically, gasp because of lack of oxygen, then faint dramatically.

40. When Sakura and Naruto come to check on you, and realize youre dead, even though youre actually alive, open your eyes and scream, "POTATOES!!!!!!!"

41. Then say, " Chakura rhymes with Sakura!"

42. Now, turn around and start talking to a random flower.

43. Then, go sneak up and continuously tap Sakura's left shoulder, when she turns around, quickly duck, repeat this several times.

44. If your annoyance hasn't gotten Sakura to kill you yet, please continue.

45. Kindly ask Sakura "is your hair actually a wig"?

46. When she says, "No", start tugging at her hair while screaming "it is isn't it!!! Wig OUT, WIG OUT!!!!!!!!!"

47. When she screams, " What the crap do you think youre doing!!!???"

48. Reply, " I have no idea what you're talking about….." o.O

49. When she starts explaining, angrily, all the crap you just did, just sit there staring off into space.

50. When she says, ' Are you even listening?!" Blankly say, "Did you say something"?

51. When she starts chasing you, jump into an alleyway.

52. Now, just the substitution jutsu to turn into Master Kakashi- Sensei.

53. Walk up behind Sakura and say, " What's wrong Sakura?"

54. When she's about to tell you, she'll realize you're not the real sensei, and when she turns around, run for yo life!!!!!!!!

55. Keep on running, but now throw these papers up into the air so Sakura trips over them, start laughing at her, and then be prepared for the longest run of yo life.

**---** If you didn't do my 55 step, and you're still running from Sakura, I just wanted to say to stop following these suicidal instructions to get yourself killed by various ninja's, go and write a book or something…. Dang…..---

**More steps coming soon! Please R and R!!!!**


	2. Naruto

50 Steps to get Naruto to Kill you:

Disclaomer: I dont own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Give Naruto a glass of Tsunade's sake.

2. Tell him that he just drank the last cup of Ramen in the world.

3. When he starts crying , run and tell Tsunade that Naruto stole some sake when she wasn't looking.

4. Watch her beat the crap out of Naruto.

5. When Naruto comes to attack you, shove the pictures of him and Sasuke, erm…., _kissing_, and tell him to back off or you'll post them on the Internet.

6. Tell him that that you already posted them.

7. Run all the way to his house and remove all tge ramen.

8. In the middle of the night, play ding-dong ditch so he wakes up and sees all the empty cupboards.

9. Come up and ring his doorbell again, but this time stay there when he answers it.

10. Ask him, "may I interest you in 50 tons of ramen?"

11. Quickly continue, "I thought so! Here it is……

12. Hold out a paperclip.

13. Now say, "Take em' out boys…"

14. Now start doing the Numa Numa dance on his front lawn.

15. When he screams, "get off my lawn!", reply, "But sir, you don't even HAVE a lawn!!! Cha-Cha!"

16. If you're still in one piece, run along the street, (Naruto will probably be chasing you), until you reach Sasuke's house.

17. Run up to Sasuke's door, but don't ring the doorbell, just act like it.

18. Then go into a meditating position, and say in a deep voice, "Naruto, your "Harrem" jutsu doesn't appeal gay's. (no offense)

19. Then ask him, "Does your face hurt?"

20. Wait for a reply.

21. Then scream, "Cause it's killing me!"

22. Now start running around him screaming, "Communism, Com-----unism!"

23. Now act calm, saying to Naruto you're sorry for being so annoying.

24. Then ask him if he can do his Shadow clone jutsu because you think it's cool.

25. When he acts out the jutsu, scream, "I can do that!"

26. Use the jutsu, and, (make sure it's still night), and run around to everyone's house and ring their doorbells, all at the same time.

27. Everyone will think it was Naruto's clones.

28. Go over to his house and turn off his alarm clock.

29. Tape his door shut,

30. Make sure he misses his mission.

31. When you come back from the mission, go and tell gim that you got to fight side by side with the hokage.

32. Then say, "Oh, about the tape… it, just has a mind of its own…., I don't know why, its just.., yeah…

33. He'll probably be steamed, especially because eof the hokage thing. Then tell him that the hokage says he hates Naruto.

34. Then tell him that the reason is because he thinks Gaara's demon is a lot cooler than the Nine-tailed Fox.

35. He'll probably go into his demon form, so this would be a good time to run…. _fast._

36. Now this will really make him mad. Go over to Hinata's house, and poke her continuously.

37. Now scream, "Naruto Loves you!".

38. Now jump into the middle of Hinata's yard, and start singing……

39. " Who loves the chocolate? Everybody loves the chocolate!, Cause nobody hates the chocolate, everybody loves the Chocolate!!!"

40. Make Naruto charge at you, and use a substitution jutsu, again, and again.

41. Now, when he charges at you one final time, just step out of the way so he slams straight into a tree.

42. When he's knocked unconscious, put on a doctor's mask and pour very, very hot ramen on his face.

43. Then say to Hinata, in a deep, "scientific" voice, I have finally found out! Hot ramen does make fox-like whiskers appear on people's faces!"

44. Then turn to the tree and scream, "I told you so, I told you SO!!!!"

45. Then throw off the doctor's mask and poke Naruto until he finally comes back out of unconsciousness.

46. Then tell him, hey, are those cuts on your face?

47. When he starts to explain, furiously by the way, there just red markings , interrupt him and scream, "Naruto's EMO! NARUTO'S E-M-O!!!"

48. Now start spinning around in circles screaming EMO!

49. Now, Faint dramatically, and when you hit the ground, use a substituion jutsu, but make sure no one sees you.

50. Now, when he finally is about to beat the crap out of you, use the jutsu, and well…. Lets just say you've annoyed him enough, just….

RUN FOR YOUR

L-I-F-E!!!!!

---Now, please review! Yes… it's the little blue button under this message, Please!---

- Also, a little hint to the next character,

_FUZZY BROWS_


	3. Rock Lee

50 Steps to Get Lee to Kill You:

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto.

. . . . Or Meg Griffin.

Here's to my 3rd insert to My 50 steps story, Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Go up behind Lee and scream "Hey Rock!"

2. As soon as he turns around, look directly down at a rock, and then ask it, "How was your day?"

3. Then start juggling 4 rocks while screaming, Lee, don't hurt the Rocks!"

4. Then out of nowhere, take a shovel and dig a hole.

5. Throw all 4 rocks in the hole, and then grab Lee's head and attempt to rip it off while screaming, "Got's to plant the rocks!"

6. Then take a black magic marker and draw HUGE black eyebrows above your eyes.

7. Go right in front of Lee and scream, "Im a thief!!!! Oh NO'S!!!! I stole Gaara's EYEBROWS!!!!!!!

8. Then wipe the magic marker and point at Lee Screaming "Thief!"

9. Then start running around in circles making noises like Sirens do.

10. Now grab Lee's straps on his arms and quickly tie his feet and arms together.

11. Now take a razor and shave off his… eyebrows.

12. Put the shavings in a bag and start walking away from while saying, "Okay!, I'm going to go give these Back to Gaara!"

13. Walk around a tree so that you walk straight back towards him and say "Gaara didn't want them so you can have them."

14. Then pour out all of the shavings onto the ground right beside him.

15. Then ask him, "Where's your dad?"

16. Say, "You know Gai- Sensei!"

17. Watch him scream at you saying that he's not his dad, then say, "Well you both do wear Green Spandex. . . . . ."

18. Then crack up, rolling on the floor laughing.

19. Then get up and say between gasps of air, "Ha ha! Hmm, spandex!. . . That never gets old. . . ."

20. If he hasn't killed you / severely hurt you yet, tell him, "You know, I believe you're too good for Sakura.

21. Then stare blankly at him and scream, "Meg Griffin!"

22. Then start running around in circles screaming "Fluffy Mushrooms!!!!", over and over again.

23. Then jump down and screaming "What do you think is better, Fluffy Mushrooms, Or Crunchy Potatoes?!?!?!!!?!"

24. Then lay on the ground like you're sitting in a therapist chair and say, "I see."

25. Then sit up like Dr.Phil and ask Lee, "Do you have a problem?"

26. Quickly continue, " I thought so! See the reason of why you're having this problem is because the person you're in love with himself and use to love his brother, who killed all of his loved ones, who is not in love with anyone else, but the person YOU love is in love with him, and not you.

27. Then say, "that sure wasn't not ever to not be a mouthful!"

28. Then stare blankly ahead of you and say, to yourself, "What did you say?"

29. Continue having a conversation with yourself. . . . .

30. Then go up to him and say, "But I NEEEDDD Tacos, if I don't get them I'll explode!. . . ., That sometimes happens to me. . . ."

31. Then ask him "Are you sad?"

32. When he says "No!", say "Hey, I know what will cheer you up!"

33. Then jump out in front of him in a bannana suit and say. . . .

34. Its PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE YA' AT, WHERE YA' AT, WHERE YA' AT, WHERE YA' AT, NAW DERE YA GO, DERE YA GO, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY AND A BASEBALL BAT, PEANUT BUTTER AND A BASEBALL BAT!."

35. Then throw off the costume and ask him, "Do you want a HAM sandwich?

36. Then say, "I didn't think so, because it's ------

37. Then suddenly grab your throat, and while wheezing, say "Air, air, I NEED air!

38. Then faint and act like your dead.

39. Then pick up a random rock, sniff it, then put it back on the floor.

40. When he screams "Why did you JUST SNIFF A ROCK??!!??!!?? Look at him funny, then say, "No I don't want to make out with you! that's gross!"

41. Then out of know where, scamper up a nearby tree, sit on a branch and scream, "Oh well In THE SHADE NOW!!!!

42. Then start flicking acorns at his head.

43. Now get on your (still on the tree) and start singing "Skater Boy."

44. Then find a bushel of leaves, and drop them on him while screaming "Its 50,000 leaf pick-up!!!!!!"

45. Then tell him that the acorns you flicked at him were actually motion-sensor grenades that only affect him and not you.

46. Watch him freeze up.

47. Then hop down from the tree and say, "You're not allowed to talk to me."

48. Then close you're eyes, do cheesy hand-motions and whisper "Boom."

49. Then tell him, "I was just kidding."

50. Then put your hand on his shoulder and tell him Gai-sensei's gay.

Now you might want to run, and to make things more interesting, while youre running, scream "GREEN SPANDEX!"

------I hope you liked Rock Lee! More people are COMIN SOON!!!!------

---Please click on the blue button, and review! Okay, more characters. . . . . . COMING SOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
